1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music box which employs flutes and more particularly to a music box which is used in toys or fancy goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A music box of the prior art employing flutes includes a blower unit and a flute unit. The flute unit has wind inlet holes for feeding air to the flutes. The wind inlet holes being selectively opened and closed to produce a desired melody by key members. As a means for recording a melody, a disk containing protrusions for pressing the key members of the flute unit has been utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,459, issued Sep. 28, 1976 discloses a music producing mechanism using flutes. The mechanism includes a fan which supplies air to wind chest coupled to the motor. This chest is utilized in conjunction with valve actuators and valves which control the release of air so as to create sound.
However, in this type of music producing mechanism, when wind is introduced wind to the flue to play a flute, the amount of fed air is large and constant, so that the tone of a generated sound is sharp and rigid. Thus, the development of a music box which is capable of generating a softer, more comfortable sound has been long desired for mounting the music box on toys or fancy goods.